The Baby
by Shocking Revelation
Summary: "No matter how old you get, you'll always be my baby." A series of one-shots of Katara and her youngest child Tenzin.
1. Determination

The Baby

**After debating on it for awhile, I have decided to write my own one-shot series. This will be a small series about Katara's relationship with her youngest child Tenzin. Being the youngest, I thought the two would have a special relationship and would have shared some memorable moments together. Hope you enjoy the first chapter**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Determination**

From the moment he was born, Katara loved Tenzin with every beat of her heart. Like all her children he was her pride and joy. But something about Tenzin was special. It wasn't the fact that he was the first airbender born in a hundred years. It was because he was the youngest child, her baby.

Due to her motherly instincts, Katara was very protective of him. When he was a toddler, she never let him out of her sight. Kya and Bumi were a handful as it was, and the last thing she wanted was for Tenzin to get mixed up in their shenanigans.

By the time he was five years old, Tenzin had begun learning airbending from his father. He seemed to be a natural at it, mastering the air wave in a few days time. As much as she loved to see her son learning more about his heritage, she couldn't help but worry for him.

Airbending was a fun element, but it could be a dangerous one if not handled properly. She trusted Aang with his teaching. He was her husband and the father of her children. Moreover, he was the Avatar. Keeping people safe was in his blood. But Tenzin did inherit his father's energy. Therefore, he was likely to try something risky.

One morning shortly after her waterbending lesson with Kya, Katara took her and Bumi up to the open field on Air Temple Island to watch Tenzin train. When they reached the field, Kya and Bumi were excited to see their brother. They quickly raced to the field calling out his name as they approached.

"Kya, Bumi, don't disturb Tenzin while he's training," Katara called out. "Come sit on the side with me."

Kya and Bumi obeyed their mother and joined her on the side to watch Tenzin.

In the center of the field, Aang stood giving Tenzin a tip before he performed the move himself.

"Remember, airbending is all about flexibility," he lectured. "The key is finding and following the path of least resistance. Airbenders build up massive momentum and release it as massive power. The move I'm about to demonstrate is known as the air shield. Since airbenders rarely attack directly, this move is useful for using an enemy's own attack against him. Use your hands to twirl the air between your body like a huge swirl. Keep up the pace with the air otherwise you'll lose control."

Aang took a fighting stance and twirled his hands in a circular motion. Within seconds, a gust of wind formed between his hands.

"This attack rarely stops enemies directly, more often it pushes the attack away, conserving energy and allowing us to turn the movement into an attack at the same moment" he said.

Aang twirled the shield in place long enough to build up enough momentum to shoot a blast of air out the tip of his fingers. The blast shot towards the edge of the island before quickly dissolving back into the air.

Aang turned and smiled at his son. "Its sort of a surprise attack," he said. "With the air as your guide you can do anything."

"Can I try?" Tenzin asked with excitement.

"Of course."

Tenzin took his stance in the center of the field. Taking a deep breath, he concentrated his energy on the air around him. "Air is the element of freedom," he muttered to himself. "Let the air be my guide."

Tenzin spun his hands in a circular motion in front of his face. The wind began to pick up and swirl of air began to spin out of control. Before he could regain control, the blast shot out of his hands and sped straight towards his mother and siblings.

"Look out!" he cried.

Katara quickly grabbed Bumi and Kya in her arms and pulled them to the ground. The blast passed over their heads and slammed hard into a rock behind them.

"Nice going Airhead," Bumi said.

"Sorry," Tenzin apologized. "I guess I let it get out of control."

"You almost blew our heads off!" Kya cried.

Aang laughed and patted his son on the head. "It's ok Tenzin. You're not going to master every move on the first try. Even I wasn't that good."

Katara giggled. "Yet you managed to master the element at twelve years old."

"Hey I had a good teacher. Two great teachers as a matter of fact."

"Oh and who would the second one be?" Katara asked curiously.

"You of course," Aang said with a bright smile.

Katara blushed as she turned to Kya. "Your father was a very interesting student."

"He always made teaching fun for me."

"Did he ever have trouble with any moves?" Kya asked.

"Of course. Like he said, not everyone gets it on the first try. That's why it's important to have patience."

"You had plenty of that that's for sure," Aang muttered.

"Overall, not bad for your first try little guy," Aang said. "You just need to learn to let the air guide you and not try to force it as much. Once you master that part, the rest will come natural."

"Well said," Katara said picking up Bumi and setting him in her lap. "Now that you're finished training for the day, how about some lunch?"

"I'm starving," Bumi said licking his lips.

Katara giggled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Well, let's go see if I can whip up something to eat."

Bumi quickly jumped off his mother's lap and ran towards the house. Kya followed suit and sped towards her brother who was now waiting on the porch.

Tenzin meanwhile stayed behind and walked with his mother and father. Even though his father assured him that there was no need to be disappointed, Tenzin couldn't help but feel so. He hung his head low as he walked toward the house. Katara noticed Tenzin's frustration and quickly grew concerned. Taking Aang's hand, she leaned over and whispered something in his ear. Aang nodded to her before taking off after his children.

Katara leaned down and wrapped an arm around her son's shoulder. Tenzin turned his head away, unable to face his mother after he failed in front of her.

"Tenzin, what's wrong sweetie?" she asked.

"I failed you mommy. I'm the son of the Avatar and I can't even make a simple air shield."

Katara sat on the ground beside him and pulled him close to her chest. He whimpered softly as she rubbed his back with her hand. Whenever one of her children was upset, she could feel the pain herself. It hurt to see Tenzin frustrated with himself. He was so determined to master airbending that he had completely lost sight at what really mattered in learning the art of bending.

"Tenzin, you didn't fail me," She said. "Practice makes perfect, you know that." "When I was learning waterbending, I didn't master a move in a day. Not even your father was that good. Don't let one mistake get you down. Just pick yourself back up and try harder. You'll get it eventually, I know you will. You're confident, and that's the key to bending."

Tenzin lifted his head from Katara's shirt. Tears were now streaming down the young airbender's face. He wanted dearly to please his family with his bending. He saw how talented of a waterbender his sister was and she was only two years older than him.

He wished he could match her in bending. So that maybe they could duel each other. But at his rate, he was far from becoming an airbending master.

"Mommy, what if I don't become a master?"

Katara laughed. Tenzin reminded her of herself as a kid. He was so full of determination to master his element. "Tenzin, I know you'll become a master," she said earnestly. "You have the Avatar for your teacher."

"If there's anyone who can make a master out of you, it's your father."

"Plus, you've got the spirit of an airbender. And that's what makes a true bender.

Tenzin wiped the tears from his eyes. His mother's words cut deep into his heart. She was right. He could do anything he set his mind too. Through hard work and determination he could accomplish anything.

"Thanks mommy," he said. "I love you."

Katara smiled and picked Tenzin up to give him a kiss on the nose. "I love you too my little airbender."

"Come on, let's go get some lunch."

Like the wind, Tenzin sprinted ahead towards the house leaving a trail of dust behind him.

When he arrived on the porch, he turned around to call to Katara.

"Hey mommy," he called.

"Yes baby,"

"You can't always call me your baby. I won't be little forever."

Katara laughed before giving her son a bright smile. "I don't care if you're eighty, you'll always be my baby."

"Really?" Tenzin asked.

"Always."

**I already have an idea for the next chapter and should upload it soon. If you have any requests for this series, feel free to PM me. I'll see what I can do. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter!**

**Please Review!**


	2. A Mother's Advice

**Chapter 2:**

**Mother's Advice**

**You know we all have little trouble with love eventually. What better person to ask about love then your mother? I hope you all enjoy reading this just as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

* * *

Mornings were always pleasant at the Avatar's home. Every morning, Katara would wake up extra early to prepare breakfast for her family. It always warmed her heart to see the surprised looks on her children's faces as the entered the kitchen.

One morning however, was different. Instead of eating at the dining table as they normally did, Katara decided to have a picnic at the park in Republic City. She had messaged Toph yesterday and the two families scheduled to meet each other in the park for breakfast. As she packed the last sandwich into the basket, she heard a noise from behind her.

Turning around she saw Bumi looking up at her with a big smile on his face.

"Good morning, Mom." He said. "Good morning, sweetie. How did you sleep last night?"

"Ok I guess. Although Tenzin's snoring kept me up."

Katara laughed. It was always cute the way her children interacted with each other. With Tenzin being the youngest, Bumi and Kya were always messing around with him. But Katara didn't mind. She knew that Bumi and Kya loved their brother dearly and would do anything for him.

Early on in life, she instilled a great sense of compassion in her children. She taught them the importance of putting others before themselves, and to always treat others with kindness. She had been proud of her children. For the past twelve years she watched them grow from tiny babies, to teenagers. It was the most wonderful experience in the world.

"Bumi, are your siblings awake?" Katara asked.

"I saw Kya in the hallway a few minutes ago. Tenzin is up, but he won't come out of his room. I think something is bothering him."

Katara immediately grew concerned. Whenever one of her children was upset, it worried her. She wanted them to be happy without the pressures of the world weighing down on them. Tenzin was normally a bright, lively ten year old so Katara couldn't figure out why he would be so depressed.

"I should go check on him," she said. "If your sister comes downstairs, tell her not to eat anything. We'll be leaving shortly."

Leaving Bumi in the kitchen, Katara ascended the stairs of the temple. She was anxious to see what was bothering her son. Assumptions flew in and out of her mind like crazy. Maybe he's embarrassed to be seen with us in public," she thought. No, no that's silly. His father is the Avatar and his mother is a master waterbender. He would never be embarrassed of us. What if he's upset about his airbending lessons? No I don't think that would be it. I think I reassured him years ago that he had nothing to worry about. But what could be bothering him?

When she reached the door to Tenzin's room, she gave a gentle knock on the door, hoping he would let her in.

"Go away," he spat.

"Tenzin, it's me. I wanted to make sure you're alright. May I come in?"

Before she knew it, the door swung open and there stood a teary eyed Tenzin standing behind it.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Katara asked.

"I don't want to go the park," He sniffled.

"Why not?" Katara asked putting her arm around him.

"She'll be there."

"Who will be there?"

"Lin Bei Fong," he whispered fearing one of his siblings would overhear him.

Katara smiled. She knew why her son was afraid to see Toph's daughter. Tenzin harbored a crush for the young earthbender, one that he was reluctant to admit. Being where he was once, Katara knew just the advice to give her son on the world of love.

"Tenzin, you're ten years old. You have all the time in the world for love. But if you want, I can give you some advice on the subject."

Tenzin's eyes widened. He was getting advice on girls from his mother. She would know better than anyone he thought. After all, she married the Avatar. Tenzin pulled his mother into his room and coaxed her onto his bed. He was anxious to hear what she had to say.

"So what do girls like?" he asked full of excitement.

"Well, they do like confidence," Katara began. "That's always key." But remember there is such a thing as overconfidence and that is a turn off."

"How come?"

"Because girls don't like it when a guy is cocky and thinks he can do everything. But they admire confidence because it shows determination but at the same time isn't going overboard."

"Oh like when Kya sometimes brags about her waterbending?"

Katara laughed. It was true her daughter was a skillful waterbender, but she did have a boastful side.

"Yes like that," she said.

"Honesty is also important. It's the prime quality that brings trust into a relationship. And we all know a good relationship is based on trust. When you're honest you have no secrets and are open to your partner. You are true to him or her and offer your whole self to them. Honesty is also a way of expressing love to your partner. You may hug, kiss, do things together, but without honesty in your relationship there is no foundation. You're basically doing those things to cover up the truth. That's why honesty is important."

"So that's what you mean when you say honesty is the best policy!" Tenzin cried.

"Yep, its something my mother used to tell me when I was a little girl."

"Always remember it and put it to good use everyday."

"What else is important?"

Well let me think," Katara mused.

"It's always important to be yourself." Don't ever change who you are just so someone will like you. If they don't accept you for whom you are, then they are not worth your time. But in all honesty, I can't see how someone can dislike a sweet, kind young boy like you.

I think Lin will open up to you if you just give her a chance. Don't be afraid. Just go up to her and be yourself. She'll come around. If she doesn't, then she's just not the one for you."

Tenzin wrapped his arms tight around his mother, thanking her for every piece of advice she gave him. "Thank you mom. You are the best."

Katara responded with a kiss on the cheek. She loved her children so much, words couldn't explain.

"Thank you my little airbender." You're the best as well. Now go get dressed. We'll be leaving for the park pretty soon."

Quick as lightning, Tenzin sped out of the room towards the bathroom, quickly slamming the door shut behind him. Meanwhile, back in his room, Katara smiled thinking of all the things Tenzin would do in the future. "He has so much potential, he just doesn't realize it," she muttered to herself.

"You bet he does," said a voice from behind her.  
Turning around, Katara saw Aang standing at the foot of the door. He was smiling and looking very pleased.

"Aang, how long have you been standing there?" Katara asked.

"A few minutes," he said. "Long enough to realize that you are truly the best mother in the world.

Katara blushed. Aang's compliments were always touching, but something about this one made her melt. When she was young, she always dreamed of being of mother. And when the day came when Kya was born, she had never been happier. The life she had with Aang and her children was truly a blessing. To be able to wake up every morning and see her family was a gift.

"You cannot even imagine how much that comment means to me," Katara said tears falling from her eyes.

Aang walked over to the bedside and gently pulled his wife to his side. Giving her a kiss on the cheek, before speaking.

"I love you so much, Katara. Every word I've ever said to you is the truth. You mean more to me than anything. I know for a fact that Tenzin is grateful to have a mother like you."

"And I know he's thankful to have a father like you," Katara whispered into his robe.

She had begun to fall back asleep in her husband's arms, heavily elated by his touch and presence. It was almost too good to be true.

Outside the room, stood a ten year old airbender listening to his parent's conversation. Their words brought tears to the young airbender's eyes. The love their family shared was stronger than any force on earth. Just to be a part of that was a blessing in itself.

**Please Review!**


	3. The Beach

Chapter** 3:**

**The Beach**

**I can't believe I completely forgot about this one-shot series. Well, at least I got back to it eventually. This one takes place when Tenzin is five years old. Kya is seven and Bumi is six. Hope you enjoy!**

One summer day, Aang and his family traveled to Ember Island for a day at the beach. His children had never been to the island before so they were very eager to arrive. When Appa started to fly over the beach, Kya, Bumi and Tenzin began to cheer.

"We're here, we're here," they cheered.

"Kids sit down," Katara ordered. "You know I don't like you running around while we're flying."

The children quickly obeyed their mother. They knew that it was very dangerous to run around Appa while they were in midair. If Appa happened to hit a bump, they could be thrown off, which would not be pleasant. As the island came into view, Aang signaled for Appa to land. The large bison gave a loud growl before descending towards the beach. "Welcome to Ember Island kids," Aang said.

In a blink of an eye, Kya, Bumi and Tenzin hopped off Appa and ran towards the water. The moment of fun had come at last.

Kya bended a stream of water in her hand and hurled it towards Bumi. The young boy was not pleased. "No fair Kya. You're a waterbender; you have a huge advantage over us."

Kya grinned. It was true, this was her domain; she was surrounded by her element. Using the skills her mother had taught her so far, she summoned a large wave from the center of the water. With a flick of her wrist, the wave drenched Bumi and Tenzin in water.

"Take that!" she cried.

"Kya thanks a lot," Bumi moaned as he examined his drenched shirt.

Katara smiled as she watched her children play. It was so nice to see them happy and so full of life. During the war, Katara wished dearly for her children to grow up in peace. She didn't want them to worry all the time and miss out on childhood like she and her brother did. Now sitting here on the beach with her husband she couldn't help but feel overjoyed. "This is what we fought for," she thought to herself. "And it was so worth it."

Just then, Tenzin ran back onshore towards Katara. He held out his hand to show Katara what he had caught.

"Mamma, look what I found," he said.

In his tiny hand was a small crab. They were native to the area. Katara remembered Aang telling her how he would visit this beach as a kid to catch them. He also said that they liked to pinch whatever they could. Before Katara could react, the crab grabbed hold of Tenzin's hand and gave it a tight squeeze. The young boy let out a loud cry.

"Ow, ow, let go, let go!"

"Hold still sweetie, I'll get him," Katara said reassuringly. She picked up the grab from the behind with a tight grip ready to tear it off her son's hand.

"Now this might hurt a little bit, okay," she warned. But I'll make it quick." With a quick jerk, Katara removed the crab from Tenzin's hand and tossed it back into the sea.

Tenzin started to cry as his hand throbbed with pain. The crab had dug deep into his skin tearing the flesh in the process.

"It hurts," he cried tears streaming from his eyes.

"It's okay sweetie. I can heal it, remember?" Katara said.

Before she tended to Tenzin's injury she called to Bumi and Kya to get out of the water. She didn't need anymore injuries on her hands. Just then, Aang showed up with a large picnic basket. His smile faded when he saw the gash on Tenzin's hand.

"What happened buddy?" he asked.

"He found a crab in the water and decided to bring it back to shore and show me," Katara said. "Now who does that sound like?"

Aang couldn't help but laugh. He knew she was referring to his days as a child playing around with dangerous animals. "Yeah I guess he gets it from me," he said.

"Like father like son," Katara agreed. "While I'm healing Tenzin's hand, why don't you take Kya and Bumi to see the lighthouse," Katara suggested. We'll catch up with you in a minute."

"Sounds good. Kya, Bumi, let's go check out the lighthouse," Aang called to his children.

After the three left, Katara retrieved her waterbending pouch out of her bag and bended fresh water onto Tenzin's wound.

"Now we know not to play with strange animals don't we?" she said.

Tenzin nodded. There was no way he was going near a crab ever again.

Katara held the water over the gash. She took a deep breath and then let it out slowly. She then removed the water from his hand and bended it back into the pouch.

"There good as new," she said proudly. Tenzin examined his hand with amazement. His mother's healing abilities always impressed him. She could do anything.

"Thanks mamma," he said smiling. Katara smiled and picked him up and sat him on her lap, giving him a kiss. "You're welcome my little airbender. You know I would do anything for you."

"Because that's what mommies do," Tenzin said.

Katara laughed. "Yep. They will do anything for their babies."

"If I was ever kidnapped would you rescue me?"

"I wouldn't rest until I had you back safely in my arms.

"What if a giant lion turtle stole me and you had to fight him to get me back."

"Then I would fight until he was vanquished."

"Wow. A mommy's love for her children sure is strong," Tenzin said.

Katara held Tenzin tightly as she gave him another kiss. It was so true. She loved her children dearly. Words couldn't begin to describe how much they meant to her. She made a promise when Kya was born to be the best mother she could be. Looking at her youngest child now, she knew that she had fulfilled that promise. She and Aang had given their children the best life possible in a world in which they helped save. When the time came for them to go off on their own, Katara would be very sad. But she knew that it wasn't good to dwell on the future. She should look to the present and enjoy the moment.

"Yes, a mother's love for her child is stronger than any force on earth," she said. "I love you and your siblings so much Tenzin. I hope one day that you will have children of your own who you can give your love too."

"I will and I'll name them after you and daddy."

Katara smiled. For such a young age, Tenzin had a big heart. She knew that he was destined for great things.

By the time the two had finished talking, Aang had returned with Kya and Bumi.

"Mom, you should have seen the lighthouse it was huge," Bumi cried.

"It must have been a thousand feet tall," Kya said exaggerating greatly.

Katara laughed. "Maybe after lunch I'll come over and see it with you guys.

"Who's hungry?" Aang asked opening the picnic basket. The kids instantly held their hands up high eager for a delicious meal. For the remainder of the day, the family stayed on the beach building sandcastles, splashing in the water, and playing air tag with each other. When it was time to go home they kids were very upset.

"Can we come back again tomorrow?" Tenzin asked.

"Maybe," Katara hummed in thought. "That is if you finish your chores first."

"I'll get started on them as soon as I get home. Tenzin raced towards Appa jumping onto the saddle with excitement.

"Come on guys!" the sooner we get home the sooner I can finish my chores and the sooner we can come back to the beach."

Aang and Katara laughed. Their children were unique alright. The spirits had truly blessed them.

**Please Review!**


	4. Lullaby

Chapter 4:

Lullaby

**Hello everyone! This is an idea I've had for a while and I've finally gotten around to writing it. This one takes place a few weeks after Tenzin was born. I think every parent has struggled with getting their child to go to sleep at that age. Hope you enjoy! Let me know if you have requests, I'll see what I can do. :)**

* * *

Ever since he was brought home from the hospital, Tenzin had done nothing but cry. Katara and Aang knew that all babies cry at that age, but Tenzin had yet to stop. Both parents spent many nights trying to get him to go to sleep but were unsuccessful.

Kya and Bumi were also affected by their baby brother's restlessness. They would often complain to their parents and beg them to give Tenzin to someone else. But Aang and Katara didn't think about it for a second.

Like all their children, Tenzin was their pride and joy. No matter what he was like, they would love him all the same. Late one evening, shortly after Kya and Bumi had gone to bed, Katara and Aang talked about solutions for Tenzin.

"We could try taking him for a short fly around Air Temple Island," Aang suggested.

Katara shook her head. "No, it's too cold out. I don't want him to get sick."

"Alright, how about we give him some candy if he promises to go to sleep?"

Katara rolled her eyes. "That will only make things worse. Candy is full of sugar and that will keep him up for hours.

"We're running out of options here," Aang sighed.

"I know. I want him to go to sleep just as much as you do. But I can't think of a probable solution."

"What did your mother do for you when you couldn't sleep?" Aang asked trying to stay awake.

"Well, when I was a little girl my mother used to sing a lullaby to me. Her sweet, soothing voice always made me drift off to sleep."

Aang gave a small tired smile. "Then why don't you try singing it to Tenzin."

Katara laughed. "I haven't heard that lullaby in years," she said. "I barely remember it.

"It's worth a shot. Unless you enjoy hearing constant cries all night long.

Katara couldn't argue. They had tried everything and this seemed to be the only possible solution left. She got out of the bed and walked down the hall towards Tenzin's room. She could hear his cries from a mile away. When she entered the room, the crying got louder. Katara approached his crib and picked him up.

"Sshh, sweetie, its ok mamma's here," she whispered. Tenzin continued to cry as Katara gently rubbed his back with her hand.

"Would you like me to sing you a lullaby?" Katara asked.

Tenzin looked at her still teary eyed and screaming.

Katara opened her mouth and began to sing the tune from her childhood.

Slowly, Tenzin's crying began to cease and his eyes closed. Katara rocked him gently in her arms as she sung the second verse of the song. By the time she had reached the chorus again, Tenzin was asleep. At long last, their efforts had prevailed.

Katara smiled as she held her son in her arms. Many people might say that endless nights like this were a burden, but to Katara it was a blessing. As she held her son in her arms, a small tear fell from her eye. He was so beautiful. They were all so beautiful.

Katara then placed Tenzin back into his crib and covered him with a blue blanket. Before leaving, she knelt down to give her son a kiss on the forehead.

"Goodnight sweetie," she said. "Sweet dreams.

Katara made her way back to their bedroom, a feeling of accomplishment in her heart. When she entered the room, Aang opened his eyes.

"Success?" he asked.

"Very successful," she said proudly.

"I had a feeling that might work."

Katara climbed into bed and scooted closer to her husband, wrapping her arms around his body.

"I'm glad you suggested it," she whispered.

"Now we can finally get some rest," Aang murmured.

"Indeed."

Aang leaned forward and gave Katara a soft kiss on the cheek. The waterbender smiled when she felt his touch. Overcome by feelings of gratitude, she couldn't help but stay awake.

"Aang?" she said.

"Yeah," Aang mumbled tiredly.

"You're the best husband I could have ever asked for."

Aang opened his eyes and gave Katara another kiss. "And you are a true blessing," he said. I don't know what I did to deserve you."

"You saved the world, you everyone hope, but most importantly you gave me you."

"I think Tenzin is going to have a wonderful childhood," Aang said.

"That's because he has a wonderful father," Katara said smiling.

"No. It's because he has a wonderful family."

For the rest of the night, Tenzin remained asleep. Katara had succeeded in her quest. Now she could sleep as well with the love of her life at her side.

**Please Review!**


	5. Unconditional

The Baby

Chapter 5

Unconditional

**My apologies for the late update, I've been busy as usual. I always remember my mother telling me when I was little that her love for me was unconditional. No matter what I did, she would always love me. We all make mistakes, nobody's perfect, but our parents will still love us just the same. This is a one-shot of Bumi encouraging Tenzin to skip school with him. When they are caught, Katara teaches them this lesson so they can learn from the mistake they made. Hope you enjoy!**

**Once again, feel free to send me any requests!**

* * *

For as long as he could remember, Tenzin had looked up to his older siblings, particularly Bumi. He always admired Bumi's courage and determination and how he never stopped until he achieved his goals. Bumi was also a fun playmate. Although a year older than him, the two had a lot in common. They both loved to explore, play games, and wrestle with each other.

The two hoped the good times would last forever. One day, while on the way to school Bumi told Tenzin that they were taking a shortcut. Tenzin trusted his brother and followed him down an alleyway, which led to the west district side of Republic City.

"What do you think we're going to do at school today?" Tenzin asked.

"We're not going to school today," Bumi said with a wide smirk on his face.

"What? But we have too. We'll get in big trouble if we don't."

"Don't worry about that, Tenzin. I'll make sure no one finds out. Today, we're going to focus on fun."

As much as he wanted to skip school to play with his brother, Tenzin couldn't help but worry about the consequences for their actions. If mom and dad find out, we're dead, he thought to himself. Their parents had always stressed the importance of a good education. By skipping school, they wouldn't get the knowledge they need. Shaking off the thought, Tenzin chased after his brother who was now sitting on top of a cart lying in the street.

"Where are we going?" Tenzin asked.

"Do you see that bakery over there?" Bumi asked pointing to a shop across the street.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"They just made a fresh batch of muffins and their sitting on that window ledge over there."

Tenzin looked over to see a tray of freshly baked blueberry muffins sitting on a plate near the ledge. They looked delicious.

"But we don't have any money," Tenzin said.

"It doesn't matter. We'll still get to eat them."

"How?" Tenzin asked interested in seeing where this was going.

"Just take the plate when no one is looking," Bumi said matter-of-factly.

"But that's stealing!" Tenzin cried unable to believe what he was hearing.

"Tenzin, it's a bakery, they have plenty of ingredients to make another batch. Just walk up to the window and grab the plate and run away. No big deal."

"Still, it feels wrong," Tenzin mused.

"Don't you like muffins?"

Yeah, but…

"Then go get them!"

Tenzin obeyed his brother and crept up to the windowsill. He peered inside to make sure nobody was watching as he slipped his hands around the plate. Once he had the plate of muffins, he ran back to Bumi who quickly ushered him into an alleyway. There, the two began to scarf down the muffins.

They were delicious, no question about it. Tenzin was thankful that his brother had convinced him to skip school to enjoy delectable pastries.

When there was only one muffin left, Bumi gave Tenzin a pat on the back.

"I got to hand it to you, Tenzin; you sure know how to have fun."

"Thanks Bumi, do you want the last muffin?"

"No thanks, you have it. You earned it."

Tenzin picked up the remaining muffin and took a large bite out of the center.

"I wonder if mom can bake muffins this good," he said.

"Yes. I wonder," said a voice from behind them.

Tenzin and Bumi slowly turned around only to see their mother standing in the street. She didn't look pleased.

"Mom, what are you doing here?" Bumi asked, trying to hide the worry in his voice.

"I could ask you two the same question," Katara said walking towards them. "I was in the marketplace buying groceries when I overheard the baker talking to some pedestrians about a robbery this morning. One of the pedestrians said she saw a boy with a bald head and orange robes run away with a tray of muffins. I didn't want to believe it, but the description sounded an awful lot like Tenzin. I asked the pedestrian which way you two went and she pointed down an alleyway, and there I found you."

Tenzin and Bumi hung their heads in shame. They had been caught red handed. Katara gently pulled her sons by their collars and led them out onto the street.

"I can't believe you two," she said angrily. "Skipping school and stealing? You know better than that."

"We're sorry, mom," Bumi whimpered.

"Sorry doesn't cut it, young man," Katara snapped. "Wait until your father hears about this."

Tenzin gulped. It was bad enough that their mother had caught them, but if Aang found out, they wouldn't see the light of day for months. When they finally reached home, Katara led the boys upstairs to their room, telling them she was going to have a private talk with each of them.

Bumi was the first to have a discussion with Katara, while Tenzin waited quietly in his room. He could hear his mother raise her voice as she scolded his brother for what he did. Even though he was ten years old, Tenzin still feared his mother when she was angry. It wasn't a pleasant sight. Finally, it became quiet and Tenzin heard the door to Bumi's room open. Katara then stepped into his room, the frown still on her face.

"Come sit down, Tenzin," she said softly. Tenzin got up off the floor and sat on the bed next to his mother. He gulped again as he met her eye to eye.

"Tenzin, you know that I love you very much, right?"

"Of course," Tenzin said.

"And that I would do anything for you," she continued.

"Yes."

"But there are some things that I can't get you out of."

"If the police caught you and Bumi this afternoon, there would have been nothing I could have done. You knew better than the steal those muffins and yet you did it anyway. Why did you do it?"

"Because Bumi told me too," Tenzin answered honestly.

"If Bumi told you to jump off a bridge would you do it?" Katara asked, trying to make her point.

"No."

"That's right. So if you knew it was wrong, why did you do it?"

"I guess I just wanted to please Bumi," Tenzin said.

"Look Tenzin, Bumi is your older brother and it's his duty to set a good example for you. The same goes for Kya as well. I know you enjoy spending time with him, but if he encourages you to do something you're not supposed to be doing, tell me or your father.

"Yes, ma'am," Tenzin said.

Katara pulled her son close and gently kissed him on the head. "I love you, Tenzin, so very much. We all make mistakes, nobody's perfect. But I hope you learned something from all of this."

Tenzin nodded. Yes, ma'am. I will never steal anything again."

"Or skip school," Katara added.

Tenzin nodded again before giving Katara a hug. "I love you, mom," he said.

"I love you too, sweetie."

"So does this mean I'm not in trouble?"

"Don't be so sure about that," Katara said sternly.

"I should tell your father what you did, but I'm not going too."

"You're not?"

"Nope. On one condition however."

"What?"

"You and Bumi have to go back to the bakery and apologize for what you did and help the baker bake a new batch of muffins."

Tenzin agreed to his mother's wishes. He and his brother were in the wrong and they had to set things right. Shortly after their talk, Katara walked Bumi and Tenzin down to the bakery so they could make their apologies. They baker was very understanding, knowing exactly how kids can be. He took the boys to the back of the shop where they all spent the next hour baking muffins

By the time Aang had returned home, Kya, Bumi and Tenzin were helping Katara set the table. Upon seeing him, the three raced over to give him a big hug.

"Hey you three how was school today?" he asked.

"It was great!" Kya said, knowing she was the only one who could answer the question honestly.

"What about you boys?" Did you have a fun day?"

Bumi and Tenzin both exchanged looks before answering their father. "Yeah it was good. We learned a lot," Tenzin said.

"Glad to hear it. Now what's for dinner?"

Later that evening after everyone had gone to bed; Katara went into each of her children's bedrooms and gave them all a kiss. She couldn't stay mad at them. They were far too precious. Life was full of lessons and making mistakes only made them better people. No matter what her children did, Katara would always love them. They were her flesh and blood, and her pride and joy as well.

**Please Review!**


End file.
